Feeling electric
by Lesbrasdemer
Summary: A little shot dedicated to the precious clumsy love between Newt and Tina.


So, yesterday I FINALLY went to see Fantastic Beast, and obviously loved it, being the Harry Potter fan I am.  
I really wanted to write a little thing for Newt and Tina, because I find them so endearing and cute.

I'm sorry if there are mistakes in this: english isn't my native language.  
Love to you all!

 **DISCLAIMER** : If Harry Potter was mine, I think we all would know by now.

 **Ps.** I now have a new Tumblr dedicated entirely to Harry Potter and FBAWTFT. I'll be posting a bunch of stuff, plus some of my fanart and writings! I'll be really happy if you pass by :)  
 **themostfantasticofbeast**

[Also, if you like SasuSaku/Naruto, I have another one: **Lesbrasdemer** ]

* * *

 **Feeling electric.**

.

.

Tina knows by now how socially inept her husband can be, and she kind of loves it. Everybody knew that Newt Scamander was an awkward sort of fellow, but that didn't stop him from making friend everywhere he went –from mages, to muggles and beasts.

So, Tina wasn't that surprised that Newt didn't show loving gestures in public places. Of course, there was always the hand holding, the loving glances, and sometimes, the tiny moments when he pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear; but that was it. All the kisses, hugs and whispered secrets where behind closed doors, and she didn't have any problema with that (she wasn't the kind of person who shouted her love to the world, either). And all their exchanges, specially his, were carefull, and so full of dedication and love, that sometimes Tina felt tears about to pour out of her brown eyes, even after five years of marriage.

But sometimes, and _only_ sometimes, those exchanges were a bit more aggressive, more demanding, and she loved every minute of it.

Like today, when she threw a welcome party for her dear husband who was coming home after six months out in the wild. It was a little thing, with only the important people to them both, people who had missed him (really, six months is a long time. She would have a word with him tomorrow, so that he won't go away for so long, or she'll go with him next time, consequences be damned). But it was enough people to put him away from her affections. She could feel his gaze lingering on her everytime she passed by to greet someone, could feel the deliberate way his hand would brush against her waist or hand when she was close, could hear this breath catching just that tiny bit when she brushed her hair aside and her perfume hitted him, and knew he wanted to indulge and be with her as much as she wanted to. It was a secret game of her, doing little things to stir him when she knew he'd have to countain himself for the time being.

By the end of the evening she said goodbye to Queenie, the last to leave after helping her with some of the leftovers of the party. She closed the door, and with a simple spell started taking all the cups and glassed left in the living room, walking to the kitchen, letting out a tired and contented sigh. She yelped the moment a pair of arms embraced her carefully from behing, almost breaking her spell –and evetything within it-, and slapped herself mentally. Really, she should have expected as much. She smiled dearly as she turned her head to look at Newt, who was hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

"Hello" he said rubbing his nose in her shoulder, turning her around in his arms, eyes lingering on hers, telling her how happy he is, finally alone with her.

"Hi", Tina said, kissing him lighly. Then: "Missed you", trying and failing for her voice not to crack a bit.

Newt looked at her with an indecipherable glance before looking at the floor, then back at her.

"Missed you too", he said quickly before kissing her again, this time a bit more lingering.

He then pushed back, looked at her again (and, did she already mention how awkwardly cute he can be when flustered?), and smashed his mouth to hers with enough force to make her stumble a bit, pushing her to the nearest wall and snogging the hell out of her. Tina could hear the sound of plates and cups breaking as her wand hits the floor, but she could't bring herself to worry about that as Newt pressed hands to her bare back, running them up, down, up again until he touched the beginning of her breasts.

Breath hitched, leaving her in rapid puffs, Tina could't help to think that yes, she hates when her husband went away, but _yes_ , she loved when he returned, specially like this, him guiding her to their room, her hands playing with his hair, and simply _feeling_ his love for her, so strongly a fact, as the fact that he was quite clumsy at this and they were laughing, as the fact she didn't sleep all night because of the excitement of seeing him again, as the fact he had three eggs hidden in his left pocket, one about to hatch and stop them from continuing their activity.

And after they have sorted out the problem with the Fwooper, Newt took the liberty of choosing the floor in the hall to have his merry way with her. Either way, Tina didn't protest.


End file.
